Who Said Nice Guys Finish Last?
by Princess Inume
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have been best friends since college. Inuyasha was about to tell Kagome how he felt, until he found out she had a date, that night. What will he do when a pissed off Kagome is standing on his door step? (Written with the help of Chelseatygers)


**Chapter 1: Happy Valentine's Day**

"Hello, Doctor Higurashi," a tall silver-haired demon said as he stood behind a brunette woman. He held a teddy bear and flowers in his hands.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome squealed as she hugged her best friend, Inuyasha Takahashi. They had been friends for eight years, having met their first year in college. Recently, she bumped into him at the coffee shop. At first they had argued over their usual nothings, but then Inuyasha offered to buy her coffee and the rest was history.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had a case today."

"I did. It's over now. I won, of course," he replied cockily, his tone making Kagome roll her eyes.

"Right," she mumbled as she pulled away and took the presents. She turned around and placed the teddy bear on the nurse's station before sniffing the beautiful bouquet of white roses. "Thank you!"

"No problem," he replied with a grin.

"We can't go for drinks this weekend. Since it's Valentine's Day on Saturday, Sango, Rin, and Ayame are going to be spend it with their husbands," Kagome said sulkily as she placed the flowers on the table. Turning to an older nurse Abi, she asked for permission to put her presents in her locker.

"Thanks."

"Miroku already told me what he was planning on doing," Inuyasha said, causing Kagome to turn around and look at him.

"The girls and I went lingerie shopping a week ago," Kagome stated with a sigh. "The single life is pure depression."

Inuyasha chuckled and shoved his hands into his pocket. "It has its perks. We don't have to buy anyone presents, at least. Thanks, by the way. The cake and gas card were a nice gift."

"You're welcome," Kagome said as she moved a wayward tendril of hair behind her ear.

There was an awkward silence that Inuyasha felt compelled to disrupt by clearing his throat.

"So, uh, are you doing anything tonight?"

"Yep! I have a date tonight," Kagome replied as she turned back around to look at Inuyasha. "With another doctor."

"Fancy," Inuyasha mumbled as he shifted his weight onto his other leg.

"Yeah. We've been talking for a while now. A couple of weeks."

"Sounds serious," Inuyasha said in a low tone, glancing at Kagome as she looked down the hallway.

"If you say so," Kagome whispered back.

Inuyasha raised a brow at her response. "You don't sound so thrilled."

"Becau-"

"Doctor Higurashi to the ER! Doctor Higurashi! To the ER!"

Inuyasha internally groaned as Kagome rolled up her sleeves.

"Got to get back to work," Kagome chirped as she leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll call you later, 'kay?"

"Yeah."

Kagome smiled at him before rushing out down the hallway.

Inuyasha blew out a big huff of breath, causing his bangs to rise then fall. "And there goes my chance." A small, dispirited smirk made its way onto his face as he checked his watch. "Back to work."

**Five Hours Later**

Inuyasha closed the door to his penthouse, sighing in relief after the exhausting day. He set his briefcase on the small table next to the door before toeing off his shoes, losing his tie somewhere along the way to the bedroom.

Once he was shirtless, he stared at himself in the mirror above of dressers. Most noticeable was his hard six-pack and tan, toned arms. Sighing, he looked down at his dresser. A long, blue, velvet necklace sat there on the otherwise bare surface, looking about as lonely as he felt. Sighing once more, he opened the little box. Inside shone a five carat heart-shaped necklace. Inuyasha listlessly ran the tips of his fingers over the note attached to the lid of the box.

He closed it with a loud _snap!_ and sat back down.

"Looks like I have another free night. What to do? What to do?" He quietly pondered.

**Five Minutes Later**

"Fuck!" Inuyasha groaned as he continued to pump his hard cock. His eyes closed in pained rapture as the woman on the screen let out a begging scream of pleasure.

"Kagome," he moaned as he arched his back and tightened his grip. "So good. _Fuck!_"

_**Bang! Bang!**_

"Inuyasha, open up! I know you're here. I saw your car in the parking lot." _**Bang! Bang!**_ "Can you _please_ open up? I'm tired and hungry..."

"Shit!" Inuyasha mumbled to himself, filled with fear as he quickly fumbled his erection back into his pants before grabbing the remote and turning off the television.

"I'm coming, Kagome," he called, trying to sound casual. "Wait a minute."

He tried to dash into the kitchen and wash his hands, but his erection was stopping him from completing even the simplest of tasks.

_Think! Think! Sesshomaru in a speedo. Shit, that's disgusting. _Inuyasha shuddered at the rather alarming direction his thoughts had been forced to take before sprinting to the kitchen, finally washing his hands, and "calmly" walking to the door.

He opened the door to see a pissed-off Kagome standing on his welcome mat, her attire doing nothing to quell his persistent arousal. She was clothed in a black mid-thigh, spaghetti strap dress with red heels and accessories. Her dark hair was done in curls and pinned to the side. She had a scarlet clutch purse to match her open toe heels.

"Hey. Sorry for coming over here like this, but, yeah," Kagome said, sounding somewhat depressed as she walked into his apartment. She took her shoes off and threw them into the corner before shoving her purse into his unprepared arms. "Do you have any food?"

"Pizza's in the fridge."

Kagome nodded before walking to his kitchen. Inuyasha quickly rushed towards the living room and took the dirty DVD out before running up the stairs and to his room. Sighing, he hid the disc and threw Kagome's purse on one of his dressers.

"Thank Kami she didn't hear that." Inuyasha said, running a clawed hand through his silver hair before walking back to the kitchen.

Once he walked into the kitchen, he saw Kagome leaning against the island with her arms crossed, the smell of DiGiorno in the air. Deciding he might need a bit of liquid courage to prepare him for what she was going to tell him, he walked to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of beer before going to her and leaning against the counter.

"What happened this time?" he asked before opening the bottle and taking a swig.

"Okay," Kagome began with a heavy sigh. "So, everything was going great. He picked me up, opened all the doors for me, pulled out my chair, all that chivalry that wins a girl's heart. So then we get to the main course. And I'm like, he's the _one_," Kagome said, missing the little flash of jealousy and hurt in Inuyasha's eyes. "Until his freaking _wife _storms into the restaurant! Yeah, his _wife_. So she marches towards us, grabs his wine, and throws the entire glass at him. Then she turned towards me and tosses my water in my face."

"You did punch her, right?" he asked, amused now that it wasn't such a romantic little evening.

"Hell _yeah_ I did. I'm not allowed back at Sakura's Blossom, by the way," Kagome said, placing her hand on his chest. "So yeah, Minzu was married and has four kids."

"Ouch."

"I know. Maybe next time," Kagome mumbled, giving him a small smile. Inuyasha handed her his beer and she took a deep gulp from the bottle. "Kami, I needed that."

"I knew you would," Inuyasha stated as he leaned off the counter and placed a hand on the island behind her.

Kagome stiffened at Inuyasha's closeness.

"What were _you_ doing tonight?" Kagome asked as she placed the bottle of beer on the island.

"You."

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked as she quietly turned around to look at him.

"Uh, I s-said I was watching a movie. It's called You and Him. It's about this guy stalking this woman who's married. It's really good."

Kagome nodded, eyeing him suspiciously.

"What did you think I said?"

"I thought—"

_Beep!_

"Pizza's done!" Kagome said excitedly. "I baked enough for you too."

"Movie night?" Inuyasha asked, a raised brow coupled with a smirk on his face.

"Yes! I'll grab our pizza and some chips. You can grab some beers and put a movie in. Sound good?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha mumbled as he moved his hand off the table, brushing the palm of his hand against her hip.

Kagome tense as she watches him turning away and walk towards the refrigerator.

_Calm your urges to jump him, Kagome. It's your best friend_, Kagome reminded herself as she turned around to get their pizza.

**Two hours later**

Kagome leaned sleepily against Inuyasha's shoulder while finishing her bag of chips.

"That was a good movie," Inuyasha murmured as credits begin to show on his flat screen.

"It was," Kagome commented while leaning off his shoulder. "I'm going to go borrow one of your shirts. Put in another movie, and make it a scary one."

"Is the wench giving me demands?"

"Yes," Kagome said impishly, poking him in the chest. "And what are you going to do about it—Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha threw her onto her back and climbed on top of her.

"Stop!" Kagome laughingly screamed as Inuyasha begins to tickle her.

"Never!"

Kagome shrieked and giggled as Inuyasha clawed hands ran underneath her dress. "Stop!"

Kagome pushed Inuyasha, catching him off guard. He quickly grabbed her and fell off the couch.

"What the hell, Kagome?"

"What? It was your fault," Kagome snickered as she looked down at Inuyasha. She was sitting on his chest as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbled as he opened his eyes. His heart fluttered as he saw Kagome's blue eyes staring down at him. She had a big smile on her face, showing small dimples. "Kami, you look beautiful."

Her giggling fit ceased as a small blush formed on her cheeks. "And you still have freckles." Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he placed a hand on her hip. "They're small, but they're there."

"Can you shut up about my freckles? Gosh! You're like my mother with my ears," Inuyasha said as he leaned up, causing Kagome to wrap her arms around his neck.

"But they're cute," Kagome stated as she raised a hand and rubbed his ears.

"Stop," Inuyasha said as he grabbed her hand. Kagome giggled as she leaned her face close to his.

"Nope."

"You're a crazy woman," Inuyasha murmured as he ran a hand down her arm. "I like that."

"I'm _your_ crazy woman," Kagome whispered as she played with the hairs on the back of his neck.

Inuyasha looked down at her lips and licks his. "Did Minzu kiss you?"

"No."

"Did you want him kiss you?" Inuyasha asked as he brushed his lips against hers.

"Mmm, Yash," Kagome mumbled as she closes her eyes.

"Did you?" Inuyasha asked again as he kissed the side of her neck.

"Yash—Inuyasha!" Kagome squealed as she pushed him away from her. "What are we doing?"

Inuyasha looked down at her for a minute before his eyes widened in realization. "Kagome, I'm sorry. I thought—"

"It's okay. I got lost in the moment too," Kagome said quietly as she moved his arms off her body. Clearing her throat, she awkwardly rose to her feet. "I'll be back."

"…Yeah."

Kagome smiled softly at him before turning around and walking towards his bedroom.

"Idiot. Idiot. Idiot," Inuyasha hissed to himself as soon as she was out of hearing range, miserably falling onto his back.

"What just happened?" Kagome asked herself as she leaned against Inuyasha's door.

**Ten minutes later**

"Shirt, shirt, shirt," Kagome mumbled as she rooted through Inuyasha dressers. Tightening the towel around her, she bent down and looked through the third drawer. "Gotcha!"

Victorious, she pulled out a blue t-shirt. She slammed the drawer, causing a velvet box to fall off the dresser. "Shoot."

She threw the shirt on top of the dresser before bending down to pick up the box.

"I wonder who this is for?" Kagome whispered as she opened the box.

**With Inuyasha**

"Kagome, can you hurry up?!" Inuyasha yelled from the living room, not for the first time growing impatient with his female friend and her bathing habits.

No response.

He raises a dark brow and set the remote down, walking towards his room to see what Kagome was up to.

"Hey wha—" Inuyasha started to ask, going silent in horror when he saw Kagome, standing wrapped in his white towel, holding the necklace Inuyasha had bought for her in her right hand and the note he wrote in her left.

"Kagome. That wasn't for you," Inuyasha said desperately as he took a step towards her, but stopped. Kagome looked up at him before looking back down at the note.

There was a moment of silence until Kagome set the note and necklace back on his dresser.

"Kagome, I—"

"You're in love with me."

"I—"

"The truth."

"Yes. I love you," Inuyasha admitted.

Kagome nodded before walking towards him.

"Kag—"

_Slap!_

Kagome's hands hit his bare chest and suddenly Inuyasha was falling, being caught off guard once again. The backs of his knees hit the bed and he tried to get up, only to have the seemingly irate girl straddle his stomach and peer down at him, the ebony waves of her hair falling around them, creating their own private cove.

"T-the fuck, woman!" Inuyasha sputtered as he stared up at her. Kagome placed her hands on either side of his face, closing the distance between them and sealing their lips. Inuyasha lay there in shock before regaining some of his will and kissing her back. Just before he could slip his tongue into her mouth, she pulled away.

"Why did you—"

"Shh," she whispered as she placed a finger on his lips. Inuyasha's golden eyes looked down at her finger before looking into her eyes.

"I love you, too," she confessed, her blue eyes flashing with emotion. "For a long, long time. I thought my feelings for you would go away, but they never did. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to ruin our friendship in case we broke up. But I should have had faith in us. I'm—Inuyasha!" Kagome squealed as Inuyasha grabbed her by her thighs and moved her heat on top of his erection.

"You talk too much," he said before passionately kissing her.

He lay back down on the bed, bringing her with him. They continued to kiss, their frantic passion of earlier melting into something softer and infinitely sweeter. To Inuyasha's surprise, Kagome continued to kiss down his throat and naked chest, lingering at his nipples where she swirled her tongue, making the flat circles harden in reaction. The feel of her soft hands on his abdomen almost made him cum right then and there, but then she looked back up at him with that devilish little smirk on her face and unzipped his pants. If he came before she did what she was about to do, he doubted either of them would ever forgive him.

Placing a small kiss on the head of his already dripping cock, Kagome then proceeded to open her mouth wide and swallow him whole, thankfully not teasing him anymore since he doubted he could handle that. Even though he knew neither of them had done anything like this with anyone else, it was obvious to him that Kagome was a master of fellatio. Her mouth certainly topped his hand, knowing what pressure to apply and how fast or slow to go and generally driving him crazy. It all seemed to happen at once. Her cheeks concaved, she made eye contact with him, one hand tugged gently on his balls, and the other gripped his thigh so hard her fingernails almost broke the skin. His climax was so powerful he was momentarily worried it had hurt her, but once he recovered himself and was able to look at her, she seemed fine, licking his essence from her fingers like a cat licking cream from her paw.

Nearly overwhelmed by the visual, Inuyasha growled and flipped them over, surprising a small squeak out of her. Pressing a hard kiss to her mouth to silence her, he quickly explored her body as she done his, dragging his lips from her face to her chest. Growing frustrated at the cloth that separated him from her bare flesh, he made short work of it with his claws, ripping the towel from her body, luckily managing not to nick her skin. Once her breasts were revealed, he groaned at the sight, his erection returning with a vengeance. There were the most perfect, bouncy, tasty looking mounds topped with the most delicate nipples he had ever seen. It was nothing like all those porn actresses' artificial balloon tits. These were pure beauty, and they were all his.

Fastening his lips to one bud, he sucked it into his mouth, teasing it with tongue and teeth. The taste and texture were driving him wild, and he tried not to growl and scare her. The last thing he wanted was to drive her away now that they had finally gotten to this point.

"Kagome," he whispered, removing his mouth from her breast and laying small kisses on the surrounding area.

Inuyasha was hard and beyond ready. He'd been wanting something like this from the first moment he saw her. Bringing his hand down, his fingers went straight for her clit and he rubbed her, making sure she was as ready as him. Judging by the look on her face, the parted lips and glazed eyes, she was feeling just as primed as he was. Vowing to pay her back, he took a deep breath and inched his way inside her, stopping every now and then so as not to blow his load into her sweetly grasping depths. Once fully inside, he kissed her lips, smiling down at her. That face was truly one to remember. They moved together, him desperately trying not to hurt her and Kagome clutching at his shoulders, her eyes both intense and loving. She met him thrust for thrust, and it seemed that even their very breathing was in sync.

When he could not stand it any longer, his fingers returned to her clit, rubbing her in quick circles before losing even that small amount of control and just swiping back and forth.

"Cum for me, Kagome," he whispered hoarsely. "Let me feel you cum all over my cock. Make me feel it…"

He continued with the dirty talk, and Kagome began to toss her head from side to side, biting her lip hard enough to draw blood. Just when he thought he'd lose it, she beat him to it, spasming in waves and bringing him with her in orgasm.

**The Next Morning**

"Good morning," Kagome yawned as she stretched, the sheet falling from her and revealing her naked form.

"Good morning," Inuyasha responded as he kissed her shoulder. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day," Kagome mumbled with a smile.

"Maybe we can go out for dinner tonight?" Inuyasha suggested somewhat shyly as he drew circles on her arm.

Kagome giggled as she turned around to face him. "Don't sound so nervous. Talk to me like you talk to your clients," she told him as she placed her hands on his chest.

"How I talk to my clients?" he asked, confused.

"Yes. All badass and hard," she elaborated, biting her lip.

"How does this sound…" Inuyasha said with a cocky smirk as he placed his hands on her ass and shoved her body close to his. Kagome silently gasped as his cock twitched against her thigh. Leaning over her, he bit her bottom ear before licking the shell. "Your ass is going out with me tonight, and I'm not taking no for an answer."

Inuyasha pulled away and looks at Kagome who was sporting a broad smile on her face.

"I like," Kagome purred as she pushed him to lie on his back before climbing on top of him.

Inuyasha automatically placed his hands on her bare, sweaty hips. He smirked at the smile and little twinkle in her eyes.

"Now let me show you just how badass I can be."

**.**

**.**

**Review and Favorite^-^.**

**Hope everyone has or had an amazing Valentine's Day... and Remember, candy's on sale the next day. lol.**

**I want to give a huge shout out to Chelseatygers. Chelseatygers helped me, a ton, on this story. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! And Love ya!**

**Until next time folks,**

**Bye. ^-^**


End file.
